The present invention relates to a rowing ergometer machine which closely simulates the sensation of rowing a boat while consistently measuring the user's power and energy output. An ergometer is an energy measuring device.
In the prior art, there are a variety of rowing devices which attempt to simulate the sensations of rowing. In most cases the operator sits on a seat which slides along a rail. Rowing action is initiated by pulling on a handgrip and pushing against foot retainers located on the rail. Most of these prior art devices are extremely complicated and in general cannot be folded for conventional storage. Because these prior art devices are extremely complicated, cumbersome, and unsightly, they are generally relegated to basements and garages.